Kim Tae Yeon
Perfil thumb|268px|Tae Yeon *'Nombre artistico: '태연 / Taeyeon. *'Nombre Completo: '김태연 / Kim Tae Yeon *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 09-Marzo-1989. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Jeonju, Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur. *'Apodos:' Eomma, ajumma, Kid leader, Taegoo, Tete, lider Dorky. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Guitarrista, DJ, MC, Modelo, Compositora y actriz. *'Estatura:' 1.58 cm. *'Peso:' 45kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodiacal: Piscis *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment SM Entertainment Biografía Kim Tae Yeon mejor conocida por su nombre artistico Taeyeon, nació en la ciudad de Jeonju, en Jeolla del Norte, el 9 de marzo de 1989 en Corea del Sur. Es una de las cantantes femeninas mas popular y reconocida de ese pais, por su hermosa voz y su espectacular belleza. Se formó y se entreno profesionalmente en el canto y baile. Taeyeon fue descubierta en SM Entertainment 8th Annual Best Contest en el 2004, ganando el primer lugar como la mejor cantante, mejor cancion y mejor voz musical como solista en Corea. Tambien ha trabajado como DJ y apareció en varios Reality Shows y ha ganado premios por la mejor locutora femenina de radio, al igual que tambien a ganado el primer lugar de la mejor cantate en Corea. Además se entrenó en SM Entertainment durante 5 años y 3 meses. En el 2004, fue presentada en la canción "You Bring Me Joy" de la banda The One antes de debutar como líder de Girls Generation y fue la penultima en entrar al grupo, tambien esta en el grupo de la Sub-Unidad junto con Tiffany y Seohyun llamado Taetiseo. Se graduó en 2008 de la escuela secundaria y fue condecorada por Lifetime Achievement Award de la escuela secundaria. Dramas * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS,2012) cameo * Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Temas para dramas *''Closer para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Missing you like crazy ''para The king 2hearts (2012) *''I Love You para Athena (2010) *''It's Love (feat Sunny ) para Heading to the Ground (2009) *''If para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *''Can You Hear Me?'' para Beethoven Virus (2008) Películas * I AM. (2012) * Despicable Me (2010) * Attack On The Pin-Up Boys Programas de TV *'2012:' Invincible Youth (Hyoyeon y Sunny). *'2012: 'Show! Music Core (MC ft. Tiffany y Seohyun). *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (SNSD). *'2010:' Win Win. *'2010:' Ultimate Note (SNSD). *'2009: Hello Baby! * '2009: 'We Got Married. * '''2008 Horror Movie Factory (SNSD). * Family Outing ( Invitada. Episodio 13-14). Musicales *Midnight Sun (2010) *Can you hear me (2008) Discografia Colaboraciones *''Different'' (feat Kim Bum Soo ) (2011) Videos Musicales * 2009: Super Junior y Girls Generation - S.E.O.U.L. * 2008: Lee Bul - Forever *Way Back Into Love- Jessica ,kyuhyun, Donghae. Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: 'Girls Generation **'Sub'-'unidad:' Girl's Generation-TTS **'Posicion: '''Lider, Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido), Japones (Intermedio), Ingles (Fluido) y Chino (Básico). *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra y Violín. *'Educacion:' Jeounju Art High School. * '''Personalidad:' La carismática y bromista del grupo, algo torpe y despistada pero da miedo cuando se molesta. * Su lema es:'' 'No hagas algo, en lo que mas adelante te arrepientas. * 'Especialidad: '''Cocinar y las notas altas y bajas. * '''Compañera de cuarto: 'Sunny *'''Color favorito: Morado y azul purpura. * Animal favorito: Tigres y gatos. *'Hobbies:' Cantar, Tocar guitarra. *'Fanclub: '''Taeganger. *'Tipo ideal:' ' Kang Dong Won *Tiene una hermana menor y un hermano mayor muy similar a ella. *Era DJ, y ganó un premio por la mejor Radio Mujer. *En varios programas se ha visto como 17 famosos muy conocidos en Corea que se le han declarado, al igual como muchos la eligen su tipo ideal. *De todas sus integrantes del grupo Taeyeon es la mas popular entre los chicos. *Es una de las mejores voces en SM Entertainment. *Es muy buena dibujando. *Esta en el primer puesto de la mejor voz musical femenina en Corea. *Taeyeon, Yoona, Jessica y Seohyun son las mas populares del grupo y muchos la eligen como su tipo ideal. *Los fans de Taeyeon la conocen por tener una hermosa voz al cantar, tambien es una de las mas carismáticas del grupo. *Se le conoce por tener un gran carisma. *Fue la primera en cantar como solista en el grupo de Girls' Generation. *Kim Taeyeon literalmente significa "La gran belleza". *Protege mucho a su grupo sobre todo a Seohyun y Jessica. *Las integrantes dijeron que no les gustaria discutir con Taeyeon o Hyoyeon ya que ellas se saben defender muy bien y por que Taeyeon cuando se molesta da miedo ya que no mantendra silencio alguno junto con Sunny. *Generalamente Taeyeon y Yoona son las más populares del grupo, pero la que lleva mejor ventaja es Taeyeon, aunque Yoona no esta muy lejos de Taeyeon. *Su postre favorito es el helado de cualquier sabor. *Ha ganado varios premios por la mejor cantante, mejor voz y mejor canción en Corea. *Fue la ganadora del SM Academy Singing Competition en el 2004. *Es conciderada una de las mas hermosas en Corea. *Aveces Taeyeon, Sunny y Hyoyeon son las más molestadas por sus integrantes de grupo por ser las que tienen baja estatura. *Sus integrantes de grupo estan de acuerdo de que ella es la miembro más bonita del grupo quedando en primer lugar. *Sus tipos de voces al cantar es contralto, mezzosoprano y soprano. *Tiene 3 perforaciones en una oreja y 2 mas en la otra oreja. *Su numero favorito es el 9 ya que ese es el numero de miembros de Girls' Generation, porque nació el día 9 de Marzo y porque le llaman Taengo; significa 9 en coreano. *Tiffany, Jessica y Taeyeon son las que mejor hablan el inglés; Tiffany y Jessica porque nacieron en EE.UU y Taeyeon gracias a sus estudios de inglés, ya que desde pequeña le ha gustado ese idioma. *Le gustan los cactus. *Es la que mejor cocina dentro del grupo junto con Hyoyeon. *Su estación favorita es el invierno. *Hizo un drama como cameo en el episodio 3 llamado "Salamander Guru" donde le toco el papel de una chica muy carismática divertida, tierna no orgullosa y muy fuerte, que se enamoro a primera vista del Pprotagonista Choi Min Ho de SHINee. *Es la idolo más deseada en Corea junto con Yoona. *Es la mas popular y hermosa de su grupo quedando en primer lugar. *No es muy buena en los deportes, suele ser algo torpe. *Recientemente Taeyeon le dió un regalo a sus padres que fue, regalarle una casa de lujo con 3 baños y 4 cuartos y muchas cosas mas, con su dinero que habia reunido ganando a traves de las actividades de Taetiseo y Girls Generation. *Cuando hacen votación de la idolo mas hermosa en corea, la mayoría de las veces Taeyeon es la que sale ganado en el primer lugar. *Fue nombrada como la reina del OST, para las canciones en los dramas. *Tiene una voz muy hermosa que a cautivado a muchos fans. *Se le preguntaron a los universitarios'' ¿Quien seria la chica idolo cantante o famosa que mas les gusta o como quieran que sea su tipo ideal?. ''Despues de unos tiempo de contar los votos se dio el resultado final, donde Taeyeon fue la ganadora quedando en primer lugar con un 42% de los votos. *En '''Y-STAR 's' Curious', 200 participantes se les pidio que con cual chica les gustaria estar en una cita a ciegas, despues de que todos los votos fueron contandos, la poderosa Lider, Taeyeon fue elegida como la numero uno de Idolo Femenina que quisieran que fueran su pareja en una cita a ciegas. *Taeyeon revelo que cuando bailan y cantan "I got a boy"' ''ella dijo que cada integrante le presta mas atencion a las fosas nasales, por ser un baile muy fuerte, y dijo: ''"Que cuando bailas el unico lugar donde puedes tomar el aire son las fosas nasales", ''probocando la risa del MC y de todas sus integrantes. *En ''"Jung Sun Hee Night Like Tonight" ''ella revelo sobre su primer amor y dijo "Quiero un amor notable , era muy joven y acaba de recibir la relación pero cuando piensó en ello me arrepiento de no haber ofrecido más .Creó que traté de proteger my orgullo".Ella selecciono Love Ballad como la canción que le gustaria cantarle a su primer amor. *En el programa de KBS ''"Hello" fueron Yoona , Tiffany , Jessica , Sunny y HyoYeon incluyendo a TaeYeon les preguntaron "¿Son algunas miembros más populares en cada país?" , Ellas respondieron que HyoYeon era popular en Europa , Tiffany y Jessica en Estados Unidos y Yoona y Sunny en Taiwan y China , pero cuando el nombre de TaeYeon se quedo fuera el MC Shin Dong Up se burlo de TaeYeon diciendo tú debes ser popular en Jun Joo. *G.O de MBLAQ dejo la secundaria por TaeYeon , en ''"Sesame player por Mnet" ''él dijo "Gane el segundo lugar en una competencia de canto a nivel nacional y me quede sorprendido cuando me enteré que habia perdido por una persona 2 años menor que yo , me di cuenta que tenia que hacer más y sumergirme compleatamente en esto .Les rogué a mis padres para permitir dejar el colegio y pudiera prepararme y convertirme en un cantante .Tomé el GED despúes y afortunamente pudé entrar a la universidad" *La frase "Rght now it´s Girls Generation fue inventada por Taeyeon. *Cuando Taeyeon tiene insomnio Yuri le lleva leche para que pueda dormir. *Cuando esta cerca de Tiffany empieza a reirse mucho, ya que son muy buenas amigas y son muy cercanas. *Una vez Taeyeon informo a los fans de una cancelación debido a que hubo avistamientos de ovnis en el lugar de la presentación. *Kyuhyun de Super Junior dijo que le encantaria hacer un dueto con Taeyeon o Jessica porque son muy buenas cantando. *Ella y Jessica son las mas seguras al cantar. *Ella y Yoona fueron escogidas como las más lindas del mercado musical. *Tiffany comentó que Taeyeon tenía mucha suerte, porque muchos chicos se mueren por ella. *Sus habitos de dormir son muy raros por ejemplo, Sunny dijo que duerme con los ojos semi-cerrados, en posición de yoga acostada, que aveces habla durmiendo, o canta, que utiliza su celular a cada rato y hasta a resulto problemas matemaicos durmiendo. *Es muy cercana a Leeteuk de Super Junior ya que comparten mucho y son muy buenos amigos. *Un día perdió su celular y lo encontró en la nevera. *Cuando algunas de las miembros les pasa algo malo o tienen un accidente durante el escenario, Taeyeon al final de la presentación es la primera en preocuparse, se acerca a ella la abraza y se van tomadas de las manos juntas. *Tal vez sea la líder del grupo, pero Taeyeon es muy tímida, por eso es que aveces no habla en los conciertos, pero suele hablar y ser muy carismática en los programas y entrevistas. Enlaces *Girl's Generation Official Site *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) Galería Videos [The Beautiful You OST Taeyeon ~ Closer (가까이) (Sub Esp. Han. Rom)|right|325px|[To The Beautiful You OST Taeyeon]] thumb|left|300px|Taeyeon (SNSD) - Take a Bow thumb|left|300px|Taeyeon - Closer (live) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KModelo Categoría:DJ Categoría:Kbailarin